Inazuma Eleven: Fubuki and Gouenji
by KazeShindou215
Summary: It's a story about 8 years ago, two boys who dreamed of becoming a famous soccer player and promise to become one together. Chapter 5 is now up!  I stink at summaries xP
1. An old friend

Chapter One

"An Old Friend"

8 Years ago…

It was a beautiful day, all the citizens were celebrating Independence Day, they all prepared special meal for this occasion, and some people prepared a program for people to see. They really had enjoyed is a 6 year old boy with golden blonde hair name Gouenji Shuuya, he has a very close friend, same age as him with gray hair and bluish-gray eyes name Fubuki Shirou, they have been friends since the age of two, they both went to the soccer field and played soccer. After they finished playing, both of them sat in the ground, and started talking.

"Ne Shuuya-kun, what do you want to be someday?" He asked Gouenji .

"Hmm… I want to be a famous soccer player someday!" He answered and smiled.

"How about you Shirou?"

Shirou looked up in the sky and placed one index finger near his lower lip,

"I think I want to be a famous soccer player too!"

"That's great! We should form a team and become a great soccer player together!"

Shirou nodded and smiled

"Let's make a promise that we will become a famous soccer player!" Gouenji said to the gray hair,

"Promise!" and they both made a pinkie-swear to each other, promising to try their best following their dreams.

Shuuya and Shirou went back to where their parents are. Minutes later, the clouds are starting to darken and a very loud roar of lightning was heard, probably the loudest they have ever heard. The ground started shaking, the people didn't mind much, they just thought it was nothing. But it wasn't just nothing, suddenly there are some groups of people, the intruded the celebration and suddenly shooting pistols around, the people panicked.

The parents of Shirou and Shuuya ran in different ways to avoid the men. Shirou's parents and him returned back to their home, but Shuuya and the parents hasn't arrived yet. The men saw them, they chased after them and one starting aiming to Shuuya, the men fired, but, it didn't hit Shuuya.

Shuuya gasped, blood stained into his cheeks, tears started forming down from his face

"OKAA-SAN!" He shouted, he stopped and kneeled to his mother, then it started to rain…

Polices started surrounding the men, and were finally arrested.

"Shuuya…" Her mother said in a low voice, she held his face and said to him "…Be a good boy, okay?"

Shuuya's tears kept falling as he sees her mother, "Please down leave okaa-san…"

"Please promise me this Shuuya… promise me that you will be nice to your sister…" she coughed and continued

"…And promise me to never stop following your dreams, okay?"

"I-I promise O-Okaa-san…" He sniffled.

She smiled at Shuuya and said,

"Thank you Shuuya…" And slowly her eyes are closing and closing, and then her eyes are completely shut closed,

Shuuya's eyes widened, his mother is dead, he shivered and cried loudly,

His father kneeled to Shuuya and held his shoulder and hugged him.

The Present Time…

It was early in the morning, Shuuya walked heading to school,

"Hey Gouenji!" He heard a familiar voice calling him, he turned around and saw his friend,

"Oh… Hi Endou."

"Hey, you seem to be very early today." Endou smiled at him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he said bit coldly.

"Uh..No! Not at all!" Endou shaked both of his hands quickly and sweat dropped,

"I'll be going ahead…" Shuuya walked passed Endou and continued heading to the school,

_Is there something bothering him? He's acting strange…_ Endou thought, he looked at him worried and continued walking.

Both of them arrived at school, they noticed everyone in the school are talking something with excitement in their faces.

Endou saw his friend with teal hair and amber eyes name Kazemaru Ichirouta,

"Good Morning Kazemaru!" He shouted to the tealnet,

Kazemaru turned around and saw Endou and Shuuya, he smiled and waved his hand

"Good Morning Endou! Gouenji!"

Kazemaru ran towards them, "Hey, there are rumors going around saying there is a new student transferring here!"

"Eh? Honto ni?" Endou said surprised, and the tealnet nodded.

Endou smiled. "That's great! Is he a 2nd year?"

Kazemaru nodded, "All girls are eager to meet this student, guessing because the transferee is a guy."

"I hope that the guy knows how to play soccer!" Endou grinned.

Shuuya had enough listening to them, he walked out to them.

Kazemaru looked at Shuuya, he asked to Endou

"Is there something wrong with Gouenji?" He pointed at Shuuya.

"Maybe, he's been acting weird when I saw him."

The bell rang, everyone went to their respective classrooms,

Endou is in the same class as Shuuya, he sat at the second row near the door, while Shuuya sat at the third row next to the window.

The teacher arrived, he placed the books he's carrying and the chalk down the table. He stands in front of the students, and started talking.

"Okay class, before we start, I want to introduce you to a new student."

"So the new student is going to be in the same class as us." Endou muttered.

"Now please come in." the teacher called out the new student from outside the door.

Everyone looked at the door waiting for the new student to come out,

When the transferee got in, Shuuya's eyes widened, he was shocked, he was almost gonna stand up and shout but got control of it.

_N-No way! _He thought.

(HOW IS IT? IT'S A YAOI PAIRING OF FUBUKI AND GOUENJI x3 PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!)


	2. Don't you remember me?

(TIME FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! I GOT A LOT OF MISTAKES AT THE FIRST ONE BUT "FIRST TIME'S THE CHARM"! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!)

Chapter Two

"Don't you remember me?"

Shuuya's eyes widened when he saw the transferee, He has gray hair and gray eyes, there is no doubt about it, it is Shuuya's childhood friend Shirou.

"Okay minna! This is Fubuki Shirou, he transferred from Hakuren Junior High in Hokkaido, I want all of you to get along with him, okay?"

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison.

The teacher looked around to find a seat for Shirou, then he spot a vacant seat next to the girl with dark brown hair,

"You may sit down next to her" he pointed to girl,

"Hai!" Shirou nodded and went to his seat.

"Miss Kino!" He called the girl, "After class, be sure to give Shirou a tour around the school!"

"H..Hai!" She stuttered.

"Okay! Now let's begin with our lesson!" the teacher took his book and chalk and started writing down the blackboard.

Shuuya slowly looked at his old friend, _By his looks he doesn't seemed to change at all…_ he thought. He slightly smiled and then started listening at the lesson, but something is really interfering with him listening the lesson, he can't concentrate.

The girls were eyeing on Shirou, they looked very captivated by him, they didn't listened to the discussion of the teacher at all, Shuuya can hear a lot of girls saying how cute he was and stuff, it was very annoying.

Shuuya looked at Shirou once again, he was wondering if he really is that cute, not that he cares or anything. He saw him smiling. It suddenly made him smile as well, wonder why?

It is already the first recess, the girls ran to Shirou's seat, Shirou was about to get out of the class when the girls surrounded him,

"Hey Shirou-kun! Do you want to go to the canteen with me?" A girl asked to Shirou,

Another girl pushed the one asked him, "No way! He wouldn't go with you!" then turned to Shirou "How about you go with me?" Shirou stepped back a little trying to get away from them, girls are starting to argue over him,

"P…Please stop fighting!" Shirou said to the girls, but he was ignored and continued.

"HEY! CAN YOU GIRLS JUST STOP FIGHTING? !" Shuuya shouted at the girls, finally they have stopped fighting.

"Please, I'm not planning to go to the canteen, I'm just staying here, so please can you all go back?" Shirou said to the softly,

The girls squeel like an insane fangirls and followed what Shirou said,

Shirou looked at Shuuya and smiled "Thank you very much!" and bowed,

Weird… It's like he doesn't know him or anything.

Shuuya looked at him confused but got into his normal face,

"It's nice to see you again Shirou…"

Shirou blinked,

"What do you mean 'again'?" Shirou asked,

"Don't you remember me Shirou? It's me Gouenji Shuuya."

Shirou shrugged

"Sorry but I don't remember someone by the name of Gouenji Shuuya, you must have mistaken me of someone else."

"M-Maybe…" Gouenji faced down looking at his shoes

"Hey Fubuki-kun!" A girls voice was heard, both of the turned to where they heard the voice, it was Shirou's seatmate, Kino Aki.

"Fubuki-kun, are you ready for the tour?"

Shirou nodded

"Aki, Is it okay if I'll be the one to give him the tour?" Shuuya asked her,

"But, Sensei might…" Aki's statement were cut off,

"Don't worry, Sensei wouldn't mind."

Aki then nodded.

"Is it alright for you Fubuki-kun?" she asked Shirou.

"It's fine." He smiled.

Shuuya thanked Aki.

"Let's go Shirou…I mean Fubuki…" He decided to call him his last name, coz' Shirou once said that only his close friends are allowed to call him his first name. Shirou nodded and smiled.

They started the tour around the school campus, they started off in the Raimon Soccer Club,

"This is the soccer clubhouse, I joined in this club, the captain here is Endou Mamoru he's a classmate of ours. He always gets the team's spirits up with his 'never giving up' personality."

"Wow, so you play soccer too, huh? I've dreamed on being a great player someday, I want to become the best!" Shirou smiled.

_Yeah, I know… We promised each other that we'll become famous soccer players together.._ he thought. He felt pain in his heart that his friend have completely forgotten him, he never have stopped thinking about him. He haven't seen each other since the incident happened eight years ago.

"Shirou?" He called him softly,

"Hmm? Nani?"

"You really don't remember me?" He looked away to Shirou not making an eye contact to him.

Shirou thinks deeply, doing his thinking pose,

"Gouenji Shuuya… Gouenji Shuuya…" He said his name repeatedly,

"You still don't remember me…" Shuuya looked down to his shoes,

"Huh?" Shirou stopped thinking and blinked,

"WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS EIGHT YEARS AGO!" He held his shoulders and moved him back and forth, "Shirou! Please remember!"

Shirou shut his eyes and pushed him away,

"I SAID I HAVE NEVER MET YOU! J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" he ran, far from Shuuya.

Shuuya froze, he didn't really remembered him, it almost made a tear fall of down to his face. Why did he forget? What happened to his childhood friend? Did something happened after the attack eight years ago? These were the questions that are stuck inside Shuuya's head.

(THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWO! WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!)


	3. The Festival next week

(YO! I'M BACK WRITING THIS STORY! CLASS IS GOING TO START TOMORROW! SO I MIGHT UPDATE MY STORIES ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY! ANYWAY HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!)

* * *

><p>"WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS EIGHT YEARS AGO!" The platinum blonde held the white haired's shoulders and moved him back and forth, "Shirou! Please remember!"<p>

He shut his eyes and pushed him away,

"I SAID I HAVE NEVER MET YOU! J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" he ran, far from Shuuya.

* * *

><p>Class resumes, Shuuya wasn't listening to the discussion, he was staring at the skies thinking of his old friend. Then something took his attention, the teacher called him several times each became an angry tone.<p>

"MR. SHUUYA!" the teacher called once again,

Shuuya quickly stood up,

"H-Hai!"

"Hmm… This isn't like you Mr. Shuuya. Normally you always listen to my lessons."

Shuuya bows at the teacher for an apology,

"I'm sorry Sensei."

"Just don't do it again, got it?"

He nodded and sat to the seat,

Then lesson continues, but interrupted by the Chairman, Raimon Souichirou,

They all stood up in unison and bowed at the Chairman and then got back to their seats,

The Chairman stood in front of all of us and announced something,

He made some short intro before saying the main thing he was in their class,

"The Prime Minister decided to held a Festival at the Inazuma Town Square."

All of the class started talking about it, everyone got excited, They didn't care what kind of a festival is it, the main thing they all think it might be fun,

Shuuya, on the other hand, is the only one who didn't got excited, he planned of not going at the festival,

"Well that's it, hope you'll all participate in the celebration." The Chairman left the classroom.

* * *

><p>It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon, the class ended, the whole soccer club members went to the clubhouse,<p>

The team talked non-stop, mostly they talked about the Festival held next week,

"Hey guys, who are you going with in the festival?" the brunette named Handa asked to his teammates,

"I was planning to go with Domon and Aki there," another brunette name Ichinose answered, "How about you?" he asked,

" I'm going with Max!"

The team made a grin in their faces when they heard that he was going with Max, it was so obvious they both liked each other,

"Hey Gouenji! Who are you going with in the festival?" Endou asked his friend Shuuya,

"Sorry, but I'm not going…"

"WHAT!" the team shouted, "WHY NOT?"

"I'm not in a mood for that…"

Endou looked at Shuuya worried,

"Gouenji?"

Shuuya turned at Endou,

"What?"

"You're acting strange today, did something happened?"

Shuuya looked away, not facing his friend,

"I-It's nothing…"

"You can always tell me your problem Gouenji, I'll help you out no matter what!"

Shuuya gave a soft smile,

"Well… It's about the new transferee…"

"You mean Fubuki?"

The teal haired, Kazemaru, asked "Who's Fubuki?"

"Our new classmate from Hokkaido."

"Ohh… I heard about him, I heard that girls went gaga over him" the teal haired laughed,

"Anyway, he was my childhood friend."

Everyone was shock,

"WHAT!"

"Can you guys stop with the shouting?" Shuuya covered his ears,

"Sorry!" Everyone apologized in unison,

"We were friends since 3 years old, we always play soccer together…"

"Then, what happened?" Endou asked,

"then 8 years ago, there was a festival, everyone came, it was very fun… but…"

"But, what?"

"there was an ambush, everyone panicked, they killed lot of people, especially my mom…"

"Oh…" Endou said in a sad tone,

"Me and Shirou didn't see each other again because of that, but now I got to see him… at first I was happy, but then…" he clenched his fist "…he said that he didn't remembered me…"

"Why did he forget?" Aki asked,

"I don't know…"

Endou then stood up, "…then to solve the problem, why don't you go to the festival with him!"

"How will that help?"

"When you two will spend time with each other maybe he might remember some memories you two had!"

Shuuya looked down at the floor,

"I guess…"

"Come on Gouenji! It'll work!" Endou held his shoulders and gave a big grin at him,

Shuuya nodded,

"Thanks Endou…"

* * *

><p>The next day, another tiring day for Shuuya, he took a bath and went down the stairs to the dining room,<p>

"Onii-chan! Ohayou!" His younger sister name Yuuka greeted him with a sweet smile,

"Ohayou Yuuka" He smiled softly,

"Ne Onii-chan! Today we're going to have a field trip today! I'm so excited!"

He didn't listen to his sister talking, he was in deep thought again,

Yuuka blinked,

"Onii-chan?"

Shuuya snapped out and looked at his sister,

"Oh, sorry Yuuka.. Did you said you have a field today?"

Yuuka smiled and nodded,

"Sensei said we're going to the zoo!"

"That's great, but be careful, okay?"

"Hai Onii-chan!" She smiled again.

* * *

><p>Shuuya started heading to school, class is almost about to begin but he walked heading there very slowly,<p>

Then he heard running footsteps at his right,

When he turned, someone bumped to him and fell,

"Oh, I'm sorry… Here let me help you." He lends a hand,

"Thank you."

When the person looked at Shuuya,

He was shocked, the person he bumped was Shirou,

Shirou quicky stood up, he was about to run away from him, but stopped by Shuuya's hand,

He grabbed Shirou in the wrist,

"Shirou, I want to apologize from what happened yesterday…"

Shirou didn't answer him,

"I'm sorry, can you give me one chance to be your friend?"

Shirou turned to Shuuya,

He slightly smiled at him,

"It's alright, I guess it's normal for people to get mistaken for someone else"

Shuuya looked away, he thought that he would remember him by now,

"Uhm.. Anyway, Are you going to the festival?"

Shirou shook his head,

"I was planning to at first, but then I don't have someone to go with me."

"Oh… So…Uh… W-Would you like to go with me instead?" Shuuya stuttered,

Shirou thought not accept, but he made a second thought,

_I guess I should, who knows, It might be fun when I'm with him…_ Shirou thought,

He nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

><p>(THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3 FOR NOW! PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!)<p> 


	4. Shuuya's Problem

Chapter 4

"Shuuya's Problem"

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go with me to the festival?" the platinum blonde, Shuuya, asked the white haired, Shirou,<p>

"Okay!" He answered and gave him a gentle smile,

Shuuya smiled back.

* * *

><p>Both of them went to school together, walking side by side, but both haven't said a word to each other. When they both arrived, Shirou headed straight to his locker while Shuuya went to the clubhouse, hoping that Endou and his other teammates are there too.<p>

He opened the door. When he was about to shout out, he saw something very awkward and weird, well for him it is. He saw Handa and Max doing something lovey-dovey to each, kissing and stuff, they didn't even noticed Shuuya just standing in front of them. He quickly backed away and slowly closed the door.

_Good thing, Endou and the others didn't saw that or else both of them a busted… _He thought and sighed.

Since he didn't saw Endou and the others there (other than Handa and Max) he decided to go to his classroom, thinking that Endou might already be there.

When he was walking all the way to his classroom, he stopped. He felt something is not right, he got a bit worried but just continued walking.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, the bell rang. Class is about to start, everyone sat in their respective seats. Endou haven't been seen yet.<p>

_That's not like him…_ Shuuya thought,

Aki kept on staring at Endou's seat looking worried.

The teacher arrived, all of us stood up and greeted the teacher and then took our seat.

The teacher then started taking out the attendance sheet and started calling our names,

"Kino Aki!"

"Hai!" Aki answered,

"Shin'ichi Handa!"

"Hai!" Handa answered,

"Gouenji Shuuya!"

"Hai…" he answered softly,

"Fubuki Shirou!"

"H-Hai!" Shirou answered a bit shyly, which made the girls squeal,

While the boys sighed,

Then the teacher clears his throat and resumed calling,

"Endou Mamoru!" the teacher called out his name, but no response was heard from him, because he wasn't in the classroom. Everybody, even the teacher, knows that Endou isn't a type of guy to be tardy or absent, and it is all because of his obsession of soccer.

The teacher was about to mark him absent in his attendance, but then someone quickly opened the door. Everyone looked at the door, they all saw none other than the brunette, Endou Mamoru.

He was sweating a lot, he was panting. Then after few seconds, he stopped his panting. He looked at Shuuya and called out to him,

"Gouenji!" he shouted,

Shuuya looked at Endou wide eyed, he wondered why he called him,

"You have to go to the hospital right away!"

Shuuya got his attention fully, he wants to know why he wants him to go there, was it the bad feeling he felt a while ago is true?

Then Endou continued, "Your sister! Yuuka! She got an accident!"

Shuuya stood up quickly, eyes widened, also the students were shocked. They all know about Shuuya's cute little sister so they got worried too.

The teacher gave Shuuya an excuse slip to him, to give him permit to leave to class. Shuuya took it and bowed at the teacher and left as quickly as possible.

Shirou looked at the worried platinum blonde when he left, he held his white scarf that was around his neck tight, remembering something, something about the past, his past were a blur to him, he didn't remember anything at all but he only remembered was the most depressing thing of all for him, his faced then become down and depressed,

"Atsuya…"

* * *

><p>Shuuya ran as quickly as he normally run, trying to be like Kazemaru when running, since he's the fastest. He exited the school using the back gate, because it's much closer than exiting in the main gate.<p>

He continued running and running, hoping it wasn't serious, hoping that her life would not end, and also hoping that he won't lose her like his mother. Every second he thinks about it, his eyes started watering, tears wanting to fell down his face.

* * *

><p>(WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE TOMORROW :D WELL SEE YA' PLEASE REVIEW MINNA! PS SORRY IF IT'S SHORT!)<p> 


	5. Shuuya's Problem Part 2

(HEY I'M BACK! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATED THIS LAST WEEK (OR WAS IT LAST LAST WEEK? :/)! I WAS TOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK =.= ANYWAY! HERE'S THE FIFTH CHAPTER!)

Chapter Five

"Shuuya's Problem Part Two"

As Shuuya arrived at the hospital, he ran to the receptionist,

"Excuse me! Where's Gouenji Yuuka's room? !" he quickly asked the receptionist,

"She's in room 404"

Then he went the stairs going up until the 4th floor, not stopping until he gets to his little sisters room.

He finally arrived at the room 404, he was sweating a lot and also panting. He quickly opened the door and he saw his father standing in front of the hospital bed where his little sister lay.

Shuuya ran up to his father, as he stopped panting he asked his father,

"Oto-san, How is Yuka?"

His father didn't respond, he looked away to his son, Shuuya first, then answered him,

"Your sister is…" the father started tearing up,

Shuuya's eyes widened, he knew what his father is going to answer but, he didn't want it to be true, then his father continued,

"Your sister is gone…"

Shuuya's tears are starting to fall down to his face,

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He shouted at his father,

"YUKA CAN'T DIE!"

"We have nothing to do Shuuya!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING? !"

"I HAVE DONE MY BEST SHUUYA! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO TO STOP HER DEATH!"

Both of them were arguing, Shuuya can't stop his anger from controlling him, it was too painful for him to have his own little sister to die before him, He turned and faced to Yuka he shook her back and forth, shouting and calling her name,

"YUKA! WAKE UP!"

There was no response from her, then he shouted again,

"YUKA! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Still no response from the young girl,

"YUKA! ! ! !"

After several shouting and calling of his little sister's name, he knew now that she was really gone. He really cannot believe it. He cried.

Then the father placed a hand on his son's shoulder,

"She got an accident when she was heading to the school for her field trip…" the father said in a low tone,

Shuuya held Yuka's hand,

"That was the last thing she said to me…"

The father lets go of Shuuya's shoulders,

"I'll leave you here for now…" he left the room.

It was almost evening, Shuuya was still there at the hospital, few of the nurses told him to leave but he refuses and asks for another five minutes but changes his mind everytime. Then two nurses came in,

"Sir, you should leave right now, you've been here for about 8 hours already…" one nurse said,

"Please, let me stay here for a while with Yuka."

"Sorry but we can't allow that, visiting time is only between 8am-4pm only!" the other nurse said,

Shuuya didn't answer, he looked at his little sister with depression in his eyes,

Then both nurse got angry, they called out two male nurses to get Shuuya out of the hospital,

The male nurses grabbed Shuuya, holding both arms of his,

He struggled to let go,

"LET GO OF ME!"

"It's time for you to leave!" one male nurse said,

He was dragged heading down to the ground floor and then out the hospital.

"YUKA! !" Shuuya shouted, then he kneeled down and punched the ground,

_Why does she have to suffer like this? ! _Shuuya started crying again, "I'm sorry Yuka! I know it's all my fault! If I hadn't joined soccer, you would've-"

"She would've what?" a voice interrupted Shuuya, he turned around to face that person, as he looked up, he saw it was the white haired,

"Shirou…" Shuuya said softly,

"I was planning to visit your little sister, but when I heard from the receptionist that you were there, I kinda was nervous and decided not to go for a while…" he placed his hand behind his head and smiled gently,

"…I didn't think you were still here Gouenji-kun."

Shuuya looked down to the ground,

"So anyway, what were you saying if you hadn't played soccer?" Shirou asked,

"If I hadn't played soccer," he shut his eyes and continued,

"she would've not die right now!"

Shirou kneeled down and placed his hand on to Shuuya's shoulders,

"Don't blame this on soccer Gouenji-kun"

"But Shirou, when I kept on playing soccer, my sister keeps on getting in danger!"

"There must be a reason this keeps on happening Gouenji-kun…"

"Yuka… I can't face soccer anymore!"

Then suddenly Shirou slapped Shuuya in the face,

Shuuya's eyes widened, he held his face and turned to Shirou,

"Stop blaming soccer for everything that's happening to your sister!"

"But-!"

"But nothing! I had a family who all died long ago! But I didn't blame it on soccer! Why can't you understand that Gouenji-kun? !" tears started falling down on Shirou's face,

Shuuya then held Shirou's face and wiped his tears off, then he gave him a hug,

"I'm sorry…Shirou…" he said softly,

Shirou slightly blushed his heart beat is rising fast, but then he hugged him back,

Then after the broke the hug, Shirou suddenly flinched,

"Shirou?" Shuuya called him,

He has struggling, he was embracing himself,

"A….A….ts…..u…..y….a….!"

"Shirou!"

(THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 5! SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LIKES YUKA! –BOWS- SO ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!)


End file.
